


Perfect Places

by AndiePerrie18



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), F/M, Japan, Love, Song: Perfect Places (Lorde), Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiePerrie18/pseuds/AndiePerrie18
Summary: Nero needs a break as he has been having a stressful time after his uncle and legitimate father comes back who both seems to have nothing to do with him and Kyrie somehow needs time from his transition to his devil trigger. He needs a break and a random stranger just know what he needs.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Perfect Places

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer and highly hiatused but I try. Thank you for all u people in advance for reading this. Peace owo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything should have been doing really well. His uncle and father is back and he could finally manage to get answers and then there is his lover who is as usual loving and kind. But it's not and it's stressing him out. As everything goes down hill, he find himself scowering the streets at night and who would have thought that it is where he'll get the the break he need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really the best yet and it will have some few re-edits but I do Thank you people who will read this in advance.

* * *

A curse left his lips as he kicked the trashed beer can his eyes caught as he walked through the quiet streets of Limbo City under the dead of night.  
  
“Damn it Dante!” his tongue clicks and continued to stride forward.  
  
This month hasn’t been really good for the young devil hunter and it all began when one night, his long childhood sweet heart and month long lover decided to break it off as she had agreed to herself that she could only really see him as a sibling. Kyrie had thought Nero thought of the same thing but the poor guy decided to lie as he knew that if you love a person, you’ll let them go.  
  
It was definitely taking its toll on him for quite a while as he worked with Nico. He had decided to devote himself with the demon hunting to get his mind off of the heart break. It worked but not enough for him to quickly recover.  
  
Then comes a lucky day as Dante and Vergil found their way back to the human realm. Nero had hope to get to talk to them and maybe find closure with the two. But like him, the two weren’t really great with dealing with emotions. Vergil could barely make a decent conversation with Dante let alone with Nero so he shuts himself in his new room within the comfort of books. His uncle busied his ass off on taking trips to the nearby strip club or drink himself to death. It’s quite sad that the very people he needed for comfort and advice were busy taking care of themselves rather than be there for him.  
  
Rubbing his close lids with a pause in walking. His teeth gritted together and brows curl to a sad curve. Nero heaves a heavy breath letting himself fall back on the wall and slide down to a half-cross leg sit. Now the male wasn’t a crybaby but one could understand even a man cries to some of the circumstances he gets stressed him. To show that he is capable to feel soft, compassion and love.  
  
Nero’s life has never been as smooth flowing as a river. His devil arm was a sheer part of it. To everyone’s eyes he is and abomination even though he tries his best to earn the people’s trust by being part of the Holy Knights with Credo and Kyrie’s guidance. He did earn some people’s trust but there were still some who didn’t. It’s a fact that he has to accept every day that not everyone is capable of liking you as everybody have their own perspectives when looking into people or things.  
  
Shifting his position and let his arm rest on his one arched leg. Face and head falling towards the rested arm. He remained in his wallowing form.  
  
“Why the long face?” came a low female voice from his left. From shooting his head up to turning to the direction the question came from.  
  
Sitting on his left, legs cradled close to her chest like him in a sitting position is a girl.  
  
“H-how did you—“for a half devil, Nero would have sense her presence arise from a direction. His contemplation is brought to a quick halt as she faced him, catching him off guard after seeing a small smile plastered on her lips.  
  
“What’s on your mind?” she asked once more, maintaining her unbothered composure as is if talking to a friend.  
  
Nero shook his head with a annoyed expression plastered on his face and said, “None of your business” said the male before shooting up from his sitting position and walked off to the direction of the city’s center.  
  
A pair of foot crunching the ground caused him to click his tongue as he didn’t need to see the girl following his trail. “Can you leave me alone and bug someone else? This isn’t a really good time to piss me off.”  
  
“I know. From the way you bum yourself down the curve with heavy breaths, I knew it.”  
  
The girl now walked beside him but had five feet distance away from him. He would have appreciated the space she gave but the fact that she was following him with an unknown goal to piss him off made him on edge.  
  
“Seems to me you look like that type of person to have their frustrations be talked out.”  
  
The statement made his breath hitch. When he was either angry or frustrated, Kyrie would always be the first to come to his aid and a way for her to calm him down was having him say them out. Ever since he knew of how he was abandoned by his parent, he had developed a fixation. Being shunned, excluded for his difference developed the sense of inferiority within him that can only satiated by attention, affection and appreciation that his foster parents, Credo and Kyrie had provided him.  
  
“Are you stalking me?” she turns to him with an enthusiastic disbelief.  
  
“Excuse me, you’re cute but not that handsome. I only stalk my ideal types and you sir are not one of them.” This girl is a total stranger to him but he can’t help himself by shooting her a look a playful offended expression.  
  
“Rude. What are even those ideal types makes up of? I may fit one myself in them.” He taunted as cocky smirk placed itself on his pink lips.  
  
The girl raised a brow at his confidence. Taking in his physique in secret, she could tell he is bulky and very well built. His skin is a pale glow and she didn’t need to run her fingers on them to know how squishy and soft they were, his hands may have been half hidden within the confines of his gloves but it was enough to tell how calloused and rough they were from handling his sword and gun in countless demon/devil hunting quests.  
  
Her face looked away as it contorted to bloated cheeks, lidded eyes and raised brows.  
  
‘He passed my ideal physique checklist with flying colors though…’  
  
“Hey, Did I lost you there?” Nero had unconsciously let his pace match hers, not knowing that he had somehow enjoyed the company of this female.  
  
“I think I’m the one who lost you. And you didn’t really answer my question earlier, about you looking as if you have the world weighing on your shoulders for some unknown reason?” the male flinched as he didn’t notice that he had forgotten the said question from their short and friendly banter.  
  
“Like I said, it’s none of your busin-“ she stops him.  
  
“Its better out than in and from the looks of you. You don’t look like the type of person good with handling your own temper if your issues aren’t resolved.” Eyes widened like saucers and jaw hanging.  
  
He wasn’t those kind of people who are able to read other people’s motive just by staring at them for a while. But at the moment, he  
attempted to do it via trial and error with the girl before him.  
  
Squinting, his motive reading attempt begins.  
  
Her frame is lean and not slouched. He could conclude that she was very confident with herself with the way she stand. Her facial expression is bright, as touché as it is describe, the half innocent/half devious smile is again a plus point for her positive character. Her  
auburn had bouncy curls that lively cascade over her shoulders as the ends reached her belly button and the small of her back, and she also had bangs. Her choice of clothes is neither unique nor simple. Just comfy as it consisted with a mom jeans, ugly mustard turtle-neck sweater, black high-cut converse. Concluding, he could feel his cheeks heat up and with it the immediate reaction to basically lift the back of his hand and cover her colored cheeks.  
  
‘She’s pretty,’ He mentally confess.  
  
A nudge took his attention with a flinch, “Do you still want to talk about it?”  
  
Kyrie always knew how to comfort him by making him speak out his frustration to her but she isn’t really present and probably won’t ever be anymore. He needed to talk his frustrations out really bad.  
  
Puffing his cheeks, “Where do I even star—wait I still don’t know you—”  
  
“It’s Brynn, Brynn Roth. Does that satisfy your judgement?” she spun to him with a exhausted expression. Probably done with the male’s mental accusations on her. “Are you going to tell me yours because if not, you’re being unfair there,”  
  
There was still uncertainty plaguing his facial expression but complied to her request. “Nero. Just Nero;” her head bobbed slightly as his eyes traveled around the half empty street.  
  
The dim street before them is littered with trash and ruble that came from a collapsing warehouse from the side that reminded Nero of yesterday when he had killed the devil he had located by the said location. His slight discomfort from the chaotic scenery before him sent a message to his recently acquainted companion.  
  
“Lets take this somewhere else.” The smiled on her face grew brighter.  
  
Nero only watched her turn her back before him. She began doing hand gestures and along with it were a flare of yellow and orange like a fireworks sparkler forming figures along her hand movements. Her final hand gesture consisted of her other arm extended and moving to form a circular motion, the flare circle became more visible. Its center converging a picturesque view of neon city lights in the shade of the night.  
  
She turns to him and took his hand before dashing to the portal.


End file.
